nightmare before valentines day
by XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: jack and sally's child gets lost in the woods and stumbles upon a magical town called cloud nine who knows what will happen in this new world no one knows!
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Sora's princess I have created the nightmare before valentines day! Yes a sequel to the nightmare before Christmas the good thing is its not jack! Its his child so yes as you can guess jack married sally, Yay! Now 20 years in the future their little girl Emmie wonders into the forest and discovers well you can guess! And Emmie is my age so she's my imaginary friend she's really nice! **"This is Sora's freakin princess's first posted story so be nice" says squishy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the nightmare before Christmas...Tim Burton does!

**The nightmare before valentines day**

**by: Sora's freakin princess**

It was a cold February day jack, his wife sally and their little girl Emmie were in the graveyard playing in the unusual late snow thanks to Santa Claus when the snow started getting worse it was so snowy you could hardly see the ground sally looked around for her husband "jack, Emmie, where are you"

she called "sally over here" jack called, she followed his voice and found a boney hand "jack?" she yelled "its me sally iv got you" he said, she held his hand carefully and started yelling "Emmie, Emmie, Emmie!" she called "mom!" she heard her call back "Emmie hold onto something and wait!" she called

**Emmie's POV**

It was snowing so hard I couldn't see anything I reached around until I found something slick I gripped it carefully but it started to turn the last thing I saw was a flash of red then black and pink swirls until hitting the ground I must have been knocked unconscious because when I woke up I saw a ceiling and

it was warmer than before I leaned up and saw a small room a table and a chair whomever lived here was alone "oh good your awake" a voice said, I looked up to see a boy with blond hair and green eyes "um, how long was I out?" I asked "well about an hour I found you outside the city lines unconscious" he said "oh, no wonder my head hurts, where am I anyways?" I asked "you don't know?" he said "no an hour ago I was in Halloween town" I said "whats Halloween town? Your in cloud nine" he said **(A/N: how I came up with the name I'm not sure I've just heard your on cloud nine when your in love so I guess **

**it works)** "what!?!" I asked surprised "yeah cloud nine and since valentines day is only weeks away we're running around like crazy" he said "what are you talking about!?! Halloween is a long while away! There's no need to rush!" I said not knowing what I said "what is Halloween?" he said "well whats valentines day?" I asked "what you don't know what valentines day is?" he said shocked "no I live in Halloween town and besides I don't know your name" I said softly "huh, oh right sorry I forgot I,m mark and you are?" he asked "oh, Emmie nice to meet you officially mark" I said reaching for his hand to shake it but he didn't even see it he leaned forward and kissed me! When he pulled away I yelled "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"

"what do you mean what am I doing?" he asked "you kissed me! You freakin kissed me! All I wanted to do was shake your hand and you kiss me!" I said "well that's what your supposed to do when you meet someone right?" he asked "no! Your supposed to shake hands not kiss someone you just met!" I

said "geez is it that big of a deal?" he asked "what! Of course it is!" I said "sorry Emmie I didn't mean to I thought your world was like mine but I guess it isn't" he said "no I see that it isn't now if you don't mind I need to ind a way home" I said

~*~

okay I know it was short but that's just the first chapter I know its a cliffhanger but hey the next chapter should be better, Yay! Uh, huh, yeah okay alright I will. okay every one Emmie says hi and so does squishy he also says free hugs for all reviewers! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya it's Conan 4 ever again and I made the next chapter of my story!!! well last time Emmie found herself in the town of cloud nine,and well if your on this chapter you can guess the rest! Or maybe you know it!

The nightmare before valentines day

Chapter 2

By: Conan 4 ever

**Mark POV**

I have no idea what her problem was but all she was doing was screaming at me I didn't know, it's our towns tradition when we meet someone we usually kiss them on the cheeks but I don't know my instincts took over and now she hates me. I don't know how to get her to be nice again I don't want people to hate me I'm a good person really but I have o friends and I just upset the girl I saved!

**Emmie POV**

what is his problem!?! he just up and kisses me whats wrong with him? "I'm leaving I have to get home my parents are going to kill me!" I said grabbing my coat from the floor and getting up, my arm hurt for some reason I couldn't tell why so I ignored it best I could "wait! I'm not sure you can get home because I've never heard of Halloween town what if you cant return why if that was just a dream what if your home is here you just forgot?" he asked me "unless you know jack the pumpkin king and sally the rag doll then I think I belong in my home" I said "well if your so determined prove that Halloween town exists!" he said "well I do have my necklace" I said "my parents gave me this necklace when I was little I don't think you've ever seen something like this" I said showing him the necklace off my neck it was a small pumpkin wearing a small crown of course it was my fathers because eventually I would become pumpkin king er queen right now sadly I'm the pumpkin princess "what is that? A squash?" he asked "of course not its the pumpkin king symbol and I'm heir to the crown once I'm old enough" I told him "okay then I believe you but if I've never heard of your town so if it is out there how do you expect to return?" he asked me "good question that's why I'm going to go have a look around, where exactly did you find me?" I asked "in the east forest why?" he asked me "well then that's were I'll be headed" I said going towards the door "wait how do you know where that is?" he asked me "i don't but I'm pretty sure all I have to do is go east till I find some tree's" I said "wait!" I turned around to face him "you cant find it that easily the east forest Is not what you think it is its not just tree's and furry animals its-" I interrupted him "yeah yeah yeah its tree's,furry animals, dangerous, and huge so I've been told" I said "no it-" I interrupted him again "no need to explain I'll go by myself whats the worse that could happen?" I said "well......okay then come back if your plan doesn't work out" he told me "okay bye" I said leaving I walked up to the door and opened it and walked out shutting it behind me

I started walking east or what my watch thought was east and started looking for tree's then I found a sign that said "east forest" bu when I looked up there was no forest "WHAT! I CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!" I yelled at the empty space

~*~

I opened the door and walked in "okay you win it wasn't there" I said "told you not to go. you cant see the forest if you want to see the forest you have to live in this world so if you cant see you are from your Halloween town" he said "well how do you expect me to get home?" I asked "well we can ask the towns people" he said "then lets go ask them" I said "sure follow me" he said walking to the door

~*~

so how'd you like it it was great right...right...well let squishy encourage you "hello people its squishy here Sora's princess writes the best stories and she encourages you to respond to her stories so click the pretty button below" "hey people it's Emmie apparently Conan 4 ever forgot to tell you what I look like so I'll have to tell you myself, I have purple eyes, striking red air and really pale skin I admire my cool personality peace to the world!" Read+Response=YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back...I don't think I have to introduce myself...well it is above so I'm not gonna introduce myself for now...on with the show right squishy? "rightyo kairio!" "don't call me that!" "I can if I want to!" "your my imaginary friend you follow my rules!" "I don't have to!" "yes you do stupid!" "why then explain yourself" "you live in my brain, follow my rules, look like what I want you to look like, and do what I want you to do! Those are my reasons!" "....... um, er, that was amazing I didn't think you had it in you" "of course I do you idiot!" "calm down now we don't want anyone getting kill- er um hurt please I don't want to get nor do your viewers" "...fine then don't call me kairio because next time I will murder you.........anyways enjoy my viewers".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the nightmare before Christmas Tim Burton does and If anyone knows him I WANT TO MEET HIM!!!!! he's an animation genius!!!

**Chapter 3**

**Mark POV**

There is a only one problem with going to town maybe I should tell her "...Emmie there is one problem" I said "and that would be?" she asked "..I'm not supposed to be in town I'm not even supposed to talk about it I was...banished from the city" I said slowly stuttering gout the word banished "what? How could you get banished you wouldn't hurt anyone would you?" she asked me "no I wasn't banished for that reason...well it's really a long story" I said "I'm pretty sure I've heard longer" she said.

**Emmie POV (sorry bout the dramatic change in POV's)**

"well it's a very weird story for an outsider but,...anyways our town as a little custom if your at least 10 you have to be in love and when I was 10 I was hated by everyone. the reason, I was abandoned, an orphan and everyone knew orphans are always upset and don't believe in love because their parents abandoned them the one set of people who should love them so once I became 10 I had no friends because their parents told them to ignore me and the mayor told me to leave so I moved into the forest here so no one could find me I sneak into the city every now and then for necessity's but.....that's my story" he told me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him "that's awful why would anyone do that?" I asked him "because their stupid" he stood up and walked into a hallway and opened a door he came back holding a black cloth he pulled the hood from it and put it over his head it was easy to tell it was a cloak, he tied the string around his neck and made sure the hood covered his face "are you ready?" he asked me "yeah I guess so" I said "good and so no one knows who I am, I am your brother and I'm deaf" he said "alright then you cant speak" I said "but I have to give you instructions" he said "well if your deaf how do you suppose to talk?" I asked "oh be quiet! Lets go!" he said as I followed behind giggling.

**Back In Halloween town!**

Jack and sally searched all over town for their little girl then when the wondered where she could have gone they could only think of one more place she could have gone...another holiday world. So they sent townspeople into all the doors and jack ad sally took the same heart shaped door into a world they never knew, a world beyond their beliefs where they will find surprises beyond their imagination.

~*~

READ AND REVEIW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!!???!!!????!!!???


	4. Chapter 4

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It's MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm BAAAAAAAAA- "don't start that again I already have a migraine!" "squishy shut up!you have nothing to do with my writing" "but I was the one to make most of the ending" "well you are my imaginary friend you live in my brain so it's no wonder you got the idea" ".......good point...okay fine just right it" "OKKKKKKKAAAAA-" "don't start with me young lady I will ground you!" "squishy you aren't my mother" "don't use that tone with me young lady" "that wasn't me" "huh?" "come here this instant *giggle*" "I know that giggle from some where" "tee hee! Guess who" "Emmie! I should have guessed" (entering room) "I am from Halloween town remember" "yeah yeah" "*giggle* actually that wasn't me! Tee hee" "then who..." "wow I'm surprised you didn't see it coming" "mark!? What the heck! You are so mean!" "well you created me that way" "...you are right " "what was that now? I couldn't hear you" "your right you win now can we get on the big scene is coming up this chapter we have a deadline people let's move come on" "what are you a director?" "no I'm a writer now let's move and squishy do what I paid you to do" "yep $30.00 pays good for this job" "I only gave you $5 how did you get $30?" "majic now for my line (British accent) Will jack and sally find their lost daughter? and what will be be store for them if they do? Read on to find out. How did I do" "maybe cut the British accent." "that's a great idea and so is a sledge hammer stuck in your head!" "yikes! RUN" (all of them) "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

**chapter 4**

**Emmie POV**

it took us a few hours to reach the edge of the city no one bothered us which surprised me, once the city was out of view mark took the hood from his head "just a little farther" he said we walked up a hill to find a small rundown shack ,he walked up to the door and opened it "hello where are you?" he asked ,just then a huge spider popped up hanging from ceiling being from Halloween town had it's advantages because it didn't scare me mark screamed and jumped backwards missing the step falling back first to the ground "ooowww dang that spider" he said I just laughed "how can you blame the cute little guy?" I asked "cute?" he said "ah ,my dear child you agree with me?" a voice said ,an old lady walked into the doorway "yes I do agree he's so cute" I said "your jack skellington's little girl aren't you?" she asked me "uh yeah how did you know?" I asked "you look like your parents I was an old friend of theirs" she said "I'm Jenna you are?" she asked "I'm Emmie" I said "excuse the interruption ladies but we need to ask you a question Jenna" mark said "oh yes you need to be able to see the east forest right?" she asked me "...are you reading my mind?" I asked "no the same thing happened to your father so I knew you needed a way out" she said "oh" I said "i'll be back" mark said walking outside "dearie the reason you cant see the forest is because you have something missing right now a few of us already have" she said "and that is?" I asked "a heart and a true heart and a heart that doesn't hold back" she said I listened to everything she said every word helped me

**jack and sally**

looking for their daughter lost in such a world would be harder than you think they roamed the city scouted the forest and looking in windows of houses nothing so they kept going on

**Emmie POV**

I walked outside after saying goodbye and thank you to Jenna and found mark on the outside porch "mark are you ready or not lazy bones?" I asked I'm he stood up "yes I'm ready what are you my mother?" he asked I giggled "come on" I said as we walked back through town **(A/N: as you could guess he had the hood on) **and finally they reached the east forest

I could see the forest and the circle of trees she told me to watch for we walked into the center of them I only had one more thing to do "mark" my sudden outburst made him jump for a second "...if no one likes you here you should come to Halloween town you'll have thousands of friends and maybe find some one in love with you" I said ,he started laughing "Emmie you don't get it do you? I already found someone I love...you" he said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him gently his lips touched mine ever so gently I kissed him back as a soft wind circled around us my hair gently shifted with the breeze then I heard footsteps I slowly pulled away and turned around to see exactly who I thought it was...my mother and father I felt tears slide down my cheeks I ran over to them and hugged them they were happy so was I ,i turned around I saw mark standing there I forgot about the kiss I ran over to him so fast I tripped and landed right on top of him not my plan but I went along with it I kissed him the lips again and he just went along with it

**Epilogue**

**Emmie POV**

we all 4 went back to Halloween town everyone greeted us with it's a good thing your okay and who is this now Emmie? I introduced them to mark and they all accepted him mother and father agreed once we both became 18 we could get married and be king and queen of Halloween town I think life will be easier with my soul mate around the soul mate I met by true and pure fate and just as Jenna said (flashback this explains it all) "you love him you care for him and If you are true you will be together you just need to admit to yourself you love him to be able to see the east forest. And before you leave do me a favor take mark with you he does not belong here he belongs with you in your world" I wont forget her she helped me realize love isn't about people you know but people you don't. And for now it come to an end and become a new beginning

~*~

do not worry I am...in progress of making the sequel it will be called gateway to a new beginning and it has a lot of romance so be prepared...i was planning some action but I'm not sure if it will be changed or not so be prepared


End file.
